


ENOUGH

by Vivahogwarts



Series: Random Characters Mixup [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Enjolras & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivahogwarts/pseuds/Vivahogwarts
Summary: Ponine is already pissed off. She really doesn't need any stress tonight. So of course Enjolras and Grantaire get into a fight only she can solve.Written for @eponinetaire. My bestest friend. I hope this takes you out of the whole mess that is the world for a few minutes and makes you smile.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Series: Random Characters Mixup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	ENOUGH

'Ponine was running late and was already pissed off. Their substitute, Mr fucking Adams, had marked her essay down for punctuation errors that weren't there. (because she was using original bloody quotes damn you!) Then she'd got detention for daring to tell him this. Why this man was a fucking teacher she'd never know. 

The last thing she needed was Enjolras being a bastard. 

So of course Enjolras chose today to be a bastard. 

"You're late Eponine."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Again."

She groaned and slumped into the seat next to R.

"Where even were you?"

"Detention," she muttered behind gritted teeth.

R slapped the table and whooped.

"You got detention? Again? What'd you do this time pony?"

"Don't call me that. I defended my right to write my history coursework properly." 

"That's code for she told Mr Adams to fuck off," R supplied helpfully. 

Ponine slapped him. "Shut up."

"I don't hear you denying it." 

"Thought I told you to shut up?" she challenged, shoving him. He shoved her back so she shoved _him_ back and soon everyone was staring.

"What's the point of coming if you're just going to disrupt everybody?" Enjolras snapped.

Eponine glared at him. 

"Tell you what; next time Mr Adams gives me detention for no reason I'll tell him not to make it Thursday because it inconveniences you Enjolras. Would that suit you?"

"Actually it would."

That caught her off guard. She narrowed her gaze, looking at him to see if he was joking but he looked both serious and innocent.

"Yeah? Well that's why you got suspended from every school you ever attended Apollo," R quipped.

"Don't call me that. It wasn't every school...."

"Oh no wait. I forgot. You didn't get suspended from the very last one. _They_ actually let you graduate. Which is a mira-"

"Oh my GOD! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU BASTARD?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS?!"

The room fell deadly silent like people were holding their breaths.

"Wh...what?" R stuttered. "I was just..."

Ponine patted him on the shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah. You're always 'just' aren't you?" Enjolras sneered. "Well go on then! Start crying! Make them all feel sorry for you!"

"I wasn't going to cry," R said, his voice like ice. "You know what? I don't have to take this." 

He got up and went to walk out but Ponine grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "No running," she reminded him before raising her voice. 

"OK EVERYONE! MEETING AJORNED. THANKS FOR COMING BUT ENJ OBVIOUSLY _ISN'T_ _WELL_ SO FUCK OFF THE LOT OF YOU. I'll deal with this."

There were grumbles but the others slowly got up and left. 

"Alright," she said when everyone had left. "What the hell is happening with you tonight?"

Enj all but collapsed on the booth seat, threw his head into his hands and groaned loudly. 

"A... Enjolras?"

"Msorryiustmyad..."

"Oh for god's sake Enjolras, sit up and talk properly man!" 

Enjolras sat ramrod straight and snapped "My father is ill. I have to go home."

R whistled softly. "Why didn't you just say something?"

Enj looked at him like he'd never seen him before. 

"We could have helped," Eponine pointed out. "We're your friends Enjolras. You don't have to do everything yourself. Nothing's achieved by yelling at people. Except detention."

"I'm sorry."

"Uhuh? I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

He looked at R who looked away.

"You don't have to say the words," R said gruffly. "I wound you up."

"Yes he does. Rule three."

"I... I'm sorry R. I hurt you? by yelling at you..."

"Yeah. You did hunny. You hurt him. Even if he's too much of an idiot to admit it," Ponine told him. 

"And...that was wrong. Will you forgive me? Maybe?"

"That was like the lamest apology ever," R laughed. "Sure thing. I forgive you. I know it's just the stress talking. And...for what it's worth, I'm sorry for antagonising you." 

"YAY! PEOPLE ACTING LIKE ADULTS FOR ONCE!" Ponine cheered. "Now one of you idiots owe me a coffee. I'll let you fight over which one..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review? Pretty please?


End file.
